bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
~Starparu411~
~Starparu, Star, Starparu411, IronMan, and other names using the word Star and some random Armor, is a Member of BZPChat and BZPower. He is known by many for being a total noob, who also overreacts to anything, and is a notorious RPer, usualy involving him fighting someone (Mesonak Usually). He is considered Var's total opposite, and His friends include, MT, GJ, Dariux, Makuta of Comedy, Destrix(Blackout in disguise), Varderan, Mesonak, and Kini Hawkeye. He recently has shown a change in behavior, and has finally stopped acting so Noobish, much to everyone's relief. Early History Star joined BZPower after roughly 4 years of lurking the forums. The first few months on BZP were rather rough on Star, then known as nuparu411. He was the epitome of a Noob, posting smilies every other word, writing with little to no punctuation, and overreacting to everything anyone said to him, causing him to have few Friends. Most of his time was spent reading the S&T forum, and posting terrible MoC's, untill the fatefull day, when he found the card fad Topic. The Card Fad Star found the card fad after a normal day of surfing the BZPower forums, and joined the Red team. Seeing an oportunity to make some friends, and get BZP noteriety, the then Nuparu411 changed his name to Starparu411, a combination of Starscream and his original name. Among those who he met, were Varderan, Dariux, Toa Blackout, and Makuta of Comedy. Following the groups formation, he started the original Deceptired/Red Team home base in his Blog. When this was discovered by the Blue team, Varderan created a official Red team base, and Star distributed the link among the team. It was here that Star Discovered Xat. After a few weeks into the fad, the Team leader, Tahutron, dissapeared, and second in command Varderan left for vacation, but not without saying that the base was discovered. It was then that everything fell apart. Star stayed on the Xat chat and tried to take control, seeing yet another opportunity at sucess. However, his egotistical attidude caused many members to leave the fad entirely. Out of the 14 original members, only 6 remained (Star, MoC, Blackout,Dar(Chat only, not a member of the fad), Var, Sideswipe). Eventually Var Returned, and after taking in that all the members quit, he revealed that the base was never discovered, sparking a power struggle, where the 6 members voted between Var/Dar, MoC, or Star as the canditates. They each split up into factions, with Var staying on the original chat, and Star, Dar and MoC making separate chats. Eventually, the power struggle ended and all 6 decided to stay on MoC's chat and occasionally Star's. However, the Red teams problems had only just begun, as the MiB arrived, and only brought trouble The MiB and the BZPower crash One day, while on MoC's chat with the remaining Red's, Star was looking on BZP, and discovered something...strange. Prominent member was banned, for no apparent reason. Star investigated and discovered a Screenshot of the MiB, a hacking group, stating that they were going to ban prominent BZPer's for 3 days, then deactivate BZPower forever. Fearing the worst, Star ran to the Chat, warned the members, and invited some of his friends,the only one who believed the PM, was Makuta Vahi (MV),who went to the chat. Eventually, the MiB did cause BZPower to deactivate, and the 7 chat members were cut off from BZP, and the fad. The 7 members decided to stick their heads where they should'nt, and under MoC's suggestion began to track the MiB. But before this began, Star looked to solidify his position, and formed the Red's into the Toa Rojos, created a chat group for them, and promoted Var to co-leader. They then began searching for the MiB, with MoC leading the charge. Durring this time, The Rojos had their best time since their formation. With no BZPower, not having knowledge of BZPC (save MoC, who had not yet revealed it), and only having the 7 of them, allowed them to just have stupid fun.E ventually they found the MiB chat, after weeks of leads. She linked their chat, but not before posting the link to BZPC on Rojos, a decision which would affect the lives of many members in the following years. Eventually, members from both chats joined forces, and forced the MiB off their own chat ( by acting so noobish). The Rojos members then began life on BZPC. The BZPC Time, and The Var/Star War Star went onto the BZPC with the rest of his Rojos team, and while Var, Dar, and MoC preferred being on BZPC with other members of the at the ti me down BZPower, Star wanted to keep his small group, that he had notoriety, friends, and one of the better summers, so he stayed Mainly on Rojos, with Blackout, MV, and occasionally MoC and the others. Eventually, Star finally joined full time the BZPC, after his "team" fell apart due to lack of interest. It was here, that Star met some of his later friends, Eljay, Mesonak, Tenebrae Invictus, MT, Kini Hawkeye and surprisingly later on, Venom. He was not easily accepted, as he was a huge noob, and never shutting up on the chatroom, often acting like he used to on BZP, and sometimes durring his time with the Rojos. Durring this time, Var came up with the Idea to make iBZP, a bionicle podcast. Star joined, but caused numerous issues, even involving his Mother, who he lied to about things said to him by the rojos members. Star's fragile friendship with Var fell apart at this time. Star discovered that Var had been offered Money for his BBC winning Moc, and revealed it to the whole chat. Var considered this a betrayal and kicked Star off of Rojos. Enraged, Star over-reacted, banned Var from Rojos, and followed him to BZPC to continue the fight. Instead, they met on Skype, where they had one of the fiercest, swear-word laden fights in BZPC history. After it ended, Var began making chatrooms to avoid arguing with Star, but wherever he went, Star followed, still angry for no reason, eventually driving Var from Xat, and making most of his friends to abandon him as a jerk, save for MV. One day, Star was on his chat alone, when MV signed on, saying he was banned from BZPC. Star asked why, and MV linked him innapropriate videos, which he opened, right when his Mom walked in. Needless to say, he was banned from the internet, and most believed it was the end of Star. But he soon would return. 1st Return, appologizing to Var, and his first Step towards Maturity After a few months, Star was unbanned by his Mother, and returned to a BZPC where few remembered his misdeeds. After a few days of ignoring Var, he sent a long appology PM to him on BZPower, where he begged for forgiveness for his failures, and offered to help him make a Bionicle website, just incase BZPower ever crashed again. His appology was accepted, and he became a full-time BZPC member, and stopped making so many Enemies. During this time, he went through such events, as The day of replicas, Destrix arrival (Who was blackout in disguise, who in order to prove his bionicle prowess, sucessfully answered Mesonak's questions, and slammed Star, repeatedly), and the Fall of BZPC. Star was a somewhat active participant. He had formed a friendship with Kini Hawkeye, and was upset when Venom banned him. He was there when Tenebrae Invictus and the other culprits prepared the prank. He was also present when BZPC was shut down forever. In response to his part in the Prank, he was Allowed onto BZPC2 and even allowed on to Venoms private chats. BZPC2, and the second leave Star stayed on BZPC2, finally making friends, learining how to sprite, and just acting like a normal member. However, in 2010, Bionicle ended, and Star lost interest in most of his normal activites. Star felt he needed a long leave of absence from BZPC and BZP and just stopped going on, most assuming he left and lost interest. Return Star, roughly a year later, returned, to discover all the chatrooms deserted, and contacted Mesonak to find out where everyone went. He was invited to the Skype chatroom, where he resides now, acting more mature than ever before, and really enjoying having so many great friends, and realizing the error of his previous ways Trivia -Star, despite his early Noobishness, has never been banned from any of the BZPC chat. Getting kicked...different story -Star once lead a "Toa Team" which consited of Varderan, Dariux, MoC, Destrix, MV, Mesonak(who will deny this), and MT (Zehvor Spy). The team is disbanned, permanetly -Despite everything stupid he used to do, Star was always allowed onto Ven's private chats, and was one of the lucky members to be allowed back on BZPC when Ven oppened it as a private chat -If Star is on, DO NOT START A RPG. It will NEVER end -Durring the Star/Var war, he was labeled the "Jed of the Red team", except "He never kisses up". -Despite of getting him banned from the internet, annoying everyone, Star still considers MV a friend. -He is totally clueless about everything that everyone does (TF2,Portal, Modern Marfare, Xbox, the internet, Life) Notable Quotes and screens *"meso, dun tell him." -Star reacting to Mesonak screening him with Venom's Special avatar that he stole. *"MoC is Sexy" -Meso, making a fake screen of Star saying something he never said "Wai God Wai" -Star, complaining "Ohokcool" "MESO (FLUFFY PANDA)" -Star, being driven crazy by Mesonak " Get out of my room before I throw this down the stairs and ONTO YOUR FACE!!!" -Star yelling at his cousin who was disturbing him on iBZP And the un-postable Var vs Star fight (it's on Var's Majhost) Category:Members